emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Emmerdale Wiki:On this day
The On this day template is a feature of the Emmerdale Wiki main page. Each corresponding to a particular calendar date, the 366 individual templates are descriptions of significant storylines in Emmerdale history which featured in episodes broadcast on that day. List of templates Completed templates are listed below, with corresponding events: *1st January 2004 - The storm devastates the village. *2nd January 1992 - An explosion leaves the village without power. *3rd January 2007 - A DNA test proves David Metcalfe is Eric Pollard's son. *4th January 2005 - Charity Tate is jilted at the altar. *5th January 1994 - Chris Tate is trapped under the rubble following the Plane Crash. *6th January 2011 - Lisa Dingle is raped by Derek Benrose. *7th January 2014 - Adam Barton discovers he is not Johnny Woodfield's father. *8th January 1991 - Amos Brearly sells his share of The Woolpack to Alan Turner. *9th January 1986 - Harry Mowlam is beaten up by Derek Warner and Keith Johnson. *10th January 2001 - Bernice Blackstock meets her half-sister Nicola for the first time. *11th January 2012 - The Thomas family consider leaving the village. *12th January 2006 - Samson Dingle is born. *13th January 1976 - Beattie Dowton, Sam and Sally Skilbeck are killed in a car accident. *14th January 2010 - Mark Wylde is murdered by wife Natasha. *15th January 1973 - ??? *16th January 2014 - Rachel Breckle goes on the run. *17th January 1980 - A monkey in The Woolpack. *18th January 1979 - The village pantomime takes place. *19th January 1999 - Kim Tate flees the village. *20th January 2015 - Charity Dingle receives a prison sentence. *21st January 1975 - Sam Pearson discovers Wally Lumm has died. *22nd January 1991 - Amos Brearly retires. *23rd January 1997 - Frank Tate is revealed as James Tate's father. *24th January 2003 - Jean Tate is born. *25th January 1996 - Viv Windsor and Terry Woods win a dancing competition. *26th January 2012 - Jai Sharma and Charity Tate marry. *27th January 1994 - Jack Sugden considers turning off Annie Sugden's life support. *28th January 1998 - Zak Dingle and Lisa Clegg marry. *29th January 1991 - Zoe Tate and Michael Feldmann go on a date. *30th January 1973 - Jim Latimer attacks Sharon Crossthwaite. *31st January 2003 - Cain Dingle learns Charity Tate is Debbie Jones's biological mother. *1st February 2007 - Billy Hopwood and Victoria Sugden are involved in a truck crash. *2nd February 1995 - Terry and Britt Woods arrive in the village. *3rd February 1988 - Jackie Merrick and Kathy Bates marry. *4th February 2010 - Shadrach Dingle destroys Wishing Well Cottage. *5th February 1980 - Dolly Skilbeck takes a turn for the worst in hospital. *6th February 2015 - Chrissie White and Robert Sugden marry. *7th February 1991 - Archie Brooks's estranged mother turns up. *8th February 2016 - Aaron Livesy reports his father Gordon to the police for rape. *9th February 2017 - Chas, Cain and Faith Dingle meet again after nearly thirteen years. *10th February 2008 - Jack Sugden's funeral takes place. *11th February 2002 - Batley is euthanised. *12th February 1998 - Jed Outhwaite suffers a heart attack. *13th February 1996 - Frank Tate confronts Dave Glover and Kim Tate over their affair. *14th February 1991 - Alice Bates is born on Nick Bates and Elsa Feldmann's wedding day. *15th February 1979 - Martha More is arrested for assaulting a police officer. *16th February 2012 - John and Moira Barton are involved in a car accident. *17th February 1988 - Joe Sugden and Alan Turner purchase Home Farm. *18th February 2000 - Kathy Glover and Graham Clark drive off a cliff. *19th February 1973 - Ian McIntyre is killed after falling from a window. *20th February 1992 - Seth Armstrong is injured in a workplace accident. *21st February 2008 - Daniel Thomas dies of cot death. *22nd February 2006 - Terence Turner beats his father unconscious. *23rd February 2017 - Aaron Dingle is sentenced to twelve months imprisonment. *24th February 2004 - Ashley Thomas and Laurel Potts reconcile. *25th February 1998 - Vic and Viv Windsor learn of 17 year-old Kelly Windsor's pregnancy. *26th February 2015 - Lachlan White sexually assaults Alicia Metcalfe. *27th February 2006 - Katie Sugden is injured in a car accident which kills her father. *28th February 1991 - The Woolpack closes. *29th February 2004 - Tom King attempts to purchase Home Farm. Category:Organisation Category:On this day